<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山穷水尽 by DirewolfSummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771401">山穷水尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer'>DirewolfSummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One-Shot, POV Regulus Black, Sibling Rivalry, my guilty pleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我发誓这不是嫂子文学！借鉴了一些萨利·鲁尼发表在《纽约客》上的短篇小说《色与光》，如有雷同，纯属我抄她。（别告我）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山穷水尽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我发誓这不是嫂子文学！借鉴了一些萨利·鲁尼发表在《纽约客》上的短篇小说《色与光》，如有雷同，纯属我抄她。（别告我）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷古勒斯站在三把扫帚酒吧外面的三色雨篷下，眼睛盯着鞋尖外一米处的下水道，雨水像透明的珍珠一样争先恐后。偶尔有几颗雨珠打到头顶，总是让他条件反射地一缩头。他没扣大衣，倒不是他装潇洒不怕冷（那是西里斯的工作——他冬天都只穿一件皮夹克），而是他必须保护他的宝贝画板。有几张调皮露头的素描纸边缘已经湿了，雨水顺着纸张的纹路洇开，模糊了模特身上的雀斑和伤疤。</p><p>九点十分。漆黑的道路上终于亮起反光，雷古勒斯眯起眼睛，伸手挡住晃眼的远光灯。等黑色的轿车滑到路沿，他才撑起僵硬的身体打开后车门。关上门后，他犹豫着要不要打声招呼，这才发现副驾上有人。他沉默了，有外人在场的时候，他和西里斯从来都默契地各自别过头去。西里斯没有解释另一个人的存在，也没有要介绍他们认识的意思，只是猛踩一脚油门汇入傍晚熙熙攘攘的车流。</p><p>车内很黑。坐在后面，雷古勒斯只能看清副驾上人的侧脸、脖颈和突出的肩胛骨。不知为何，雷古勒斯总觉得这个人他见过。他有着尖锐的下颌线条，发丝深深浅浅，如果非要猜，雷古勒斯会猜是棕色。大家都没说话，只有雨刮器有节奏的响声，咔、咔。车里有一股好闻的柑橘须后水味道，肯定不属于西里斯——西里斯讨厌柑橘，这一点雷古勒斯还是知道的。</p><p>坐在副驾上的陌生人轻轻咳嗽了两声。“西里斯，这是谁？”。西里斯飞快地瞥了一眼后视镜，和雷古勒斯对视了一秒。“我弟弟。”他简短地说。“雷吉，卢平。卢平，雷古勒斯。”副驾上的男人低哼着转过身来，友好地伸出手，微笑着说，你好，久闻大名。雷古勒斯敷衍地回握，注意到对方的手指很长。</p><p>卢平没有立刻转身回去。相反，他一直注视着雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯不喜欢被别人盯着看，但这个人的视线……很温和。不带审判。像小时候去水族馆隔着玻璃看鱼，连好奇都很客气。不知道他会不会也在脑海中编织素未谋生的鱼的一生。过了一会，卢平突然开口，“你是学艺术的，对吗雷古勒斯？”</p><p>“绘画。”</p><p>“嗯，我也觉得像。”</p><p>雷古勒斯不知道该说什么。正常人应该怎样进行礼貌的寒暄？他应该问问对方是做什么的吗？可他连这个陌生人的名字都不知道。</p><p>“富家少爷当然有资本把消遣当正业，”西里斯没好气地来了一句。“还有月亮脸——”雷古勒斯惊异于他语气里的攻击性。“——不要和我弟弟调情。”</p><p>月亮脸（这是什么怪名字？）微笑，轻声说，西里斯，不是所有心平气和的聊天都叫调情。然后对雷古勒斯，“你多大？”</p><p>雷古勒斯努力克制脸红的冲动。这很丢人他知道，但他不知道是因为西里斯含沙射影的暗示，还是因为这个叫月亮脸的男人本身说不清道不明的吸引力。雷古勒斯想问哥哥，这个人是谁？他和你什么关系？你们怎么认识的？他不记得西里斯上学时的狐朋狗友里有谁姓卢平。波特，他印象最深的是这个姓。但话说回来，西里斯上的是公立学校霍格沃茨，所以雷古勒斯对他学校发生的事并不是一清二楚。“二十三。”他老实回答。</p><p>“比西里斯小两岁。”卢平若有所思地说。</p><p>“够小了，”西里斯嘲弄地说。雷古勒斯更难堪了，这话让他显得像不经世事的小娃娃。不管雷古勒斯长到多大，西里斯总有办法把他打回原形，他恨他这一点。卢平终于转身回去，伸手按下显示屏上的播放键，车内顿时充斥着米克·琼斯低声下气的质问，「你总该让我知道，我到底是去还是留」。雷古勒斯盯着前排人隐藏在阴影里的肩线，一瞬间忽然明白过来那种诡异的熟悉感从何而来：三天前，斯拉格霍恩请来让他们练习人体素描的模特也有这样突出的肩胛骨。</p><p>西里斯一言不发地关掉了音乐，肉眼可见地不悦。稀奇，雷古勒斯想，西里斯最喜欢冲撞乐队的，他离家出走之前还会逼着雷古勒斯跟他一起听。</p><p>汽车驶出市中心后，路上的行人渐渐变少。商店和餐厅渐渐被稀疏的树木所取代。光秃秃的树枝在黑暗中鬼影重重，像是一块块剑指苍穹的墓碑。雷古勒斯觉得车里的沉默有些令人窒息，便扭头看向窗外。车窗上映出他自己的脸，斑驳的雨点顺着虚影的脸颊缓缓滑下，留下一道细细的水痕。他闻着若有若无的柑橘香气，想起写生课上模特背后的狰狞伤疤。他们所有的学生围成一圈，他的位置只看得到后背。下课后坐在他对面的小巴蒂跑过来跟他咬耳朵，我不介意和他来一发。</p><p>红灯，西里斯停了下来。他显然不耐烦，食指一直敲击方向盘，敲得人心烦意乱。雷古勒斯看着哥哥骨节分明的左手，再次注意到了无名指上的那圈纹身。RJL，他十七岁生日那年的成年礼。雷古勒斯猜是他初恋女友的名字。瑞贝卡，或者雷吉纳。某个名字比真人在西里斯的生命里停留时间更久的姑娘。</p><p>“等我把这小子送回家，我们再谈。”汽车再次启动之后西里斯说。副驾上的男人放松地往后一靠，后脑磕在座位靠枕上，似乎有些困倦。他合上眼睛。“好。随你便。”</p><p>卢平是个不喜欢正面冲突的人，雷古勒斯在心里下结论。</p><p>西里斯在雷古勒斯租的公寓门前停下。雷古勒斯收拢大衣，下车，内心斗争着要不要和哥哥说声谢谢。虽然西里斯不知道（可能也不关心），但从他执意要学美术开始，他也进了母亲不受欢迎的人名单。继承家业是迟早的事，但母亲不喜欢意外。斯拉格霍恩的工作室在乡下，突如其来的暴雨不好打车，雷古勒斯的拇指在哥哥的联系方式上悬浮了半天，最后还是按下了发送键。</p><p>然后西里斯二话不说就来了。</p><p>“谢谢你送我回家，”雷古勒斯终于说，他用小拇指摩擦着画板。“晚安。”</p><p>西里斯挥挥手表示这没什么，又或许只是对偶尔流露的兄弟之情感到不舒服。卢平猛地睁开眼睛，说，晚安。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“我要结婚了。”这是纳西莎在他面前坐下时说的第一句话。</p><p>“……恭喜？”雷古勒斯不确定地说。和西茜在一起的时候，你永远很难判断一件事到底是好事还是坏事。生日收到了阿尔法德叔叔寄来的礼物？不行，因为他给西里斯的礼物更贵；心爱的宠物死了？很好，因为再也没有可以被要挟的软肋了。</p><p>“谢谢，”纳西莎干脆地说，端详着中指上的订婚戒指。“婚礼定在五月一号举行，正式的请柬之后会送到。”</p><p>“好的。”雷古勒斯呷了一口茶。</p><p>“你有时间也该回家看看，沃尔布加姑妈现在身体不好。”纳西莎又说。</p><p>雷古勒斯叹了一口气，放下手中的茶杯。“西茜。”他疲倦地说。他不想谈学业，他不想谈家人，事实上，他最不想<strong><em>和家人</em></strong>谈家人。父亲去世以后，母亲的身体每况愈下。不是什么大病，但所有人都能感觉到她正慢慢失去活力。或者失去理智。她变成了黯淡无光版的自己。雷古勒斯通常避免去想母亲。他爱她，她可能是这个世界上唯一还爱着（或者爱过）他的人，所以这让有关她的想法——衰老，死亡，疯狂——那些本来抽象而遥远的概念变得具体而痛苦。</p><p>纳西莎咬了咬嘴唇，她最知道什么时候该闭嘴。“雷吉……你能？我希望你能，确保西里斯出席。”</p><p>有时候雷古勒斯真是不懂上流社会的逻辑。西里斯都已经被家族除名了，臭名昭著的害群之马，怎么一到这种聚会每个人都还巴巴地想要他回来？他无力地往后一靠，“西茜，你们不能一遇到这种事就让我搞定西里斯，我搞不定他……”</p><p>说话间铃铛轻响，小酒馆里又进来一对年轻情侣。女孩有着粉色头发和心形脸蛋，不畏严寒地穿着短裙（老天，看来她真的很喜欢那个男孩），膝盖和脸颊都被冻得红扑扑的。男孩很瘦很高，穿着难看的圣诞毛衣，围着手工织的俗气围巾。他们在对面的角落坐下，把头凑在一起说说笑笑，看起来很快乐。</p><p>快乐。雷古勒斯有时候会想那是一种什么样的感觉。</p><p>纳西莎还在说话。“……不然场面会不太好看。”她皱了皱精致的鼻子。</p><p>雷古勒斯心不在焉地点点头，眼睛盯着搅拌茶杯的茶匙。那对情侣中的男孩站了起来，膝窝往后推开椅子。他路过他们这桌的时候雷古勒斯不经意间抬头，不得不又看了一眼确认自己没有看错。“你想喝点什么，西茜？”他急忙跟着站起来。“我请。”</p><p>纳西莎古怪地看了他一眼，但没有多说什么。她照例点了最贵的那一种，用修剪整齐、涂了透明指甲油的手指点给他看。</p><p>雷古勒斯点点头，匆匆离开。他走得太快甚至不小心撞到了桌角，以至于走到吧台时还痛苦地揉着侧腰。</p><p>“西里斯知道你出来和你的小女友约会吗？”</p><p>对方一愣，转身看他。“西里斯又不是我的主人，你知道。”</p><p>“是么，那么<em><strong>这一点</strong></em>西里斯知道吗？”</p><p>卢平哑然失笑，摇摇头说，“你怎么净把他不好的学去。”</p><p>“我才没有学他。”雷古勒斯皱眉。</p><p>“好好好，”他好脾气地说，像极了某个哄小孩却不走心的长辈。“今天我有什么可以帮你的吗？”</p><p>“你能帮……等一下，这个忙你好像真的可以帮。”雷古勒斯咬了咬嘴唇。“你能帮忙转交一张婚礼请柬吗？”</p><p>“没问题。”卢平把现金留在吧台，端起他点的两杯饮料。“下次去美术室的时候你给我就行，今天我怕朵拉误会。”</p><p>啊，所以雷古勒斯没认错。“确保西里斯看了会去。顺便替我向他问好。”雷古勒斯对着他的背影说。</p><p>卢平回过头来，摇了摇头。“西里斯不是什么狗狗，可以被随意带到哪儿去。就算他是，牵他的狗绳也不在我手上。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“所以你最后还是找到狗绳了。”雷古勒斯走到卢平所在的角落，和他一起靠在墙上。</p><p>“是啊，托你的福。”卢平漫不经心地交叠双腿。他有着突出的脚踝，雷古勒斯注意到。</p><p>“我还不知道你的名字。你不会真叫月亮脸吧。”</p><p>“天呐不。我叫莱姆斯。”</p><p>“所以你还有个叫罗慕路斯的哥哥？”雷古勒斯随口说。</p><p>不知为什么这句话似乎把卢平逗笑了。他歪着头看雷古勒斯，“西里斯说过一样的话。”</p><p>雷古勒斯哼了一声，再明显不过地表示自己有多不在乎。“你认识西里斯很久了吗？”</p><p>“从上霍格沃茨的第一天。怎么？”</p><p>“他从来没提过你。”</p><p>卢平看了他一眼，表情不可捉摸。“这样。”</p><p>“我只知道一个姓波特的。”</p><p>卢平苦涩地笑笑。“当然。”</p><p>“但我也没见过他。莱姆斯，西里斯是你男朋友吗？”</p><p>“他接你那天——他本来是要和我分手的。他没跟你说过？”</p><p>雷古勒斯捻弄着衣角。“我们不太谈……正事。”</p><p>卢平没说话。雷古勒斯犹豫了很久，才慢吞吞地开口道。“所以，你那天才故意和我调情，是这样吗？”</p><p>卢平偏着头看他。他比雷古勒斯高一些，应该和西里斯不相上下，但他垂下的视线是温柔的，善良的，怜悯的。“哦，雷吉。”他说。他充满悔悟地摇了摇头。“相信我，要是想让西里斯吃醋，我绝对不会选你。你是他弟弟，他对你的保护欲太强了。”</p><p>“所以你找了个女朋友？”</p><p>卢平一脸困惑，但很快反应过来。“你该不会是在说朵拉吧？天啊她是我的学生。我不想让她看到请柬，是因为不想让她回去和同学八卦。天知道他们聊我的八卦已经够多了。”</p><p>雷古勒斯难得不好意思地低下了头，他好像对这个卢平太感兴趣了。但是管他呢，“你为什么喜欢西里斯？”雷古勒斯很好奇。</p><p>卢平挑起一根眉毛，环视一圈周围。视线所及之处，所有人都在有意无意地打量西里斯。“这还不够明显吗？”</p><p>雷古勒斯干笑两声。“好吧，我知道他长得好看，但我以为你不是那种肤浅的人。”</p><p>卢平沉默了一会。“他口交技术很好。”</p><p>雷古勒斯抽抽眼角。“这不是一个弟弟想要知道的关于哥哥的信息，你知道吧。”</p><p>卢平笑了。“对不起，我不该这么说的，”他仰头喝了一口酒，尖锐的喉结上下滚动，雷古勒斯看得有些入迷。“和西里斯待久了我几乎忘了一般人不喜欢我的讽刺。”</p><p>他是想低调地炫耀他和西里斯的熟稔吗，还是想说雷古勒斯不如哥哥会欣赏笑话？他不该感到被冒犯的；雷古勒斯知道，卢平只是在自贬。但他就是感到被冒犯了。也许是根深蒂固地反感被拿来和西里斯比，也许只是单纯不开心被当做“一般人”，他赌气一般地说，“西里斯就是个白痴。”</p><p>卢平微微一笑。“是啊，他是个白痴。但他是<strong><em>我的</em></strong>白痴。”</p><p>雷古勒斯侧眼瞥了他一眼。“你是个疯子，你知道吧卢平。”</p><p>“大家都这么说，雷吉，大家都这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>——完——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are a fucking lunatic, Lupin, do you know that?<br/>以及雷古勒斯是不是比他哥更早看到莱姆斯裸体？你猜。</p><p>鲁尼的短篇小说可以在这里看到：https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2019/03/18/color-and-light<br/>另外还有一篇她有关这篇小说的采访：https://www.newyorker.com/books/this-week-in-fiction/sally-rooney-03-18-19</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>